


Humanity

by Virgo8300



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgo8300/pseuds/Virgo8300
Summary: Jinwoo hated this. The wooden floor slowly creaked underneath each step he took towards the direction of the living room, his anxiety of any of his roommates hearing him rising with every little noise. The urge within him growled at him, demanding that he turn back into his room where an unaware and sleeping-“No.” he whispered yelled at himself, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. He felt his stomach churning, he felt sick. Sick as various memories came across his mind like painful knives stabbing him. Sick of the kind of person he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between me and twitter user @_skyrs on twitter where we just decided to make Jinwoo a sad boy for being a vampire I am so sorry sweetie.

Jinwoo hated this. The wooden floor slowly creaked underneath each step he took towards the direction of the living room, his anxiety of any of his roommates hearing him rising with every little noise. The urge within him growled at him, demanding that he turn back into his room where an unaware and sleeping-

“No.” he whispered yelled at himself, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. He felt his stomach churning, he felt sick. Sick as various memories came across his mind like painful knives stabbing him. Sick of the kind of person he was. Was a person even the correct word to describe him? A person would not kill innocent people to just survive, they would not think about making their friends exactly like the awful thing they were. No. Not a person. A creature, a monster, a horrible being. 

Jinwoo had no time for this, he tried to compose himself in the dark silence. He needed to hurry before anyone caught him so he continued on his way towards the living room, to the front door and quickly stepped out to the dark and misty night. 

Hunting was one of the things that came with being a vampire that Jinwoo still hadn’t come to terms with, the killing of a random stranger still brought waves of guilt and was probably the only thing that still made him somewhat human. He’d usually go as long as he could without feeding, almost to the point of starving, before knowing it was dangerous to keep on going due to his natural instinct. He would never forgive himself if he hurt one of the people he loved more than anything, again. It was a sad truth that he knew he had to live like this for however long he would live for, but as the air escaped his mouth forming a cloud with the chilly air when he sighed as he walked in the empty street, his attention was caught by a sound of slurs of a middle-aged man just a couple blocks away.

A possible meal. 

The man seemed to have been kicked out of one of the stores lining the empty street for being an annoying drunk as he kept yelling and kicking at the storefront.

Jinwoo immediately hid in one alleyway, peeking out of the corner to see that the man had begun to walk, or rather stumbling, towards his direction still saying a slew of curse words. He had made his decision and let the unsuspecting drunk slowly make his way towards him. 

The man placed his hand on the edge of the alleyway wall to take a break from his stumbling when he felt the piercing feeling of being watched by someone or something. Even in his drunken state, he felt somewhat panicked and decided to continue on his way home. He was immediately stopped when a hand belonging to someone else pulled him by the back of his shirt with great force. Before he could react to what was happening, his mouth was covered by a hand colder than death itself and the true panic began to settle in. As much as he struggled with whatever was holding him, he could not move. He did the next best thing which was trying to call out for help but it was muffled by the icy hand and every time he made a sound, the person’s nails would dig in deeper into his skin until blood seeped from the wounds. He was dragged into the dark alley by his attacker and shoved against the brick wall. Again he tried his best to get off the person’s grasp but it was in vain, whatever it was, was not human for its strength was too powerful. The creature’s icy breath it moved in closer to his neck making the poor man shiver and feel true dread for the first time in his life. His death was imminent. Finally, the man’s legs buckled when the creature’s fangs managed to puncture his neck and began gulping down on the warm red liquid inside of him. His dying sight was the burning, hunger-fueled eyes of the monster and it would forever haunt him in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What had just happened? Were they who, or rather what, Jinwoo thought they were? Had he completely exposed his secret and put himself in jeopardy?"

Once Jinwoo had finally seen the man go fully limp in his grasp and had thought he had already had quite enough of blood to fill him until the next couple of centuries, he let go of the now freezing corpse which let out thud sound as it fell to the alleyway floor. Finally, the voice had gone away, leaving him to live in peace. For now.

He cursed at himself wiping the extra blood that had stained his lips, jaw and neck with the sleeve of his sweater. Jinwoo had always been a sloppy drinker but it seemed that this time he was going to have an especially hard time washing the stains out. At least he wore darker colored clothes most of the time so they weren’t as noticeable but he still needed to clean them if he didn’t want their maid to suspect anything. It was truly a pain, keeping this secret from everyone, even his closest friends.

As he looked down at the dark stained clothes, he let out a shaky breath when he felt his eyes start filling with tears. The cold autumn air was his only comfort when he slid down, back touching the building’s rough wall.

His silent sobs were the only sound echoing through the alley walls until they were interrupted by the eerie feeling of being watched. Once he noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eyes at the end of the alleyway, he jolted up seeing the figure was an actual person standing, although, Jinwoo couldn’t see their face due to them being surrounded by the alley darkness. His breath had completely stopped, thinking the worst and his body did nothing but also stand still, staring with wide and completely bewildered eyes full of fear and panic. 

Jinwoo expected a scream in horror, a cry for help, but nothing came from the silent figure and neither from him. After what seemed an eternity of dread, the figure took a single step back.  
Then another.

A couple more until they managed to start bolting away, running through the connected alleys. 

In a blink of an eye they were completely gone, Jinwoo didn’t have the time to react completely but he noticed that with the speed the figure had disappeared, it did not seem humanly possible. 

Immediately getting up and running to where to figure stood to see if he could even catch a glimpse and settle his doubt, he was only greeted by the empty passageway filled with trash, fog and bitter cold air. They were truly gone. 

What had just happened? Were they who, or rather what, Jinwoo thought they were? Had he completely exposed his secret and put himself in jeopardy? 

Cursing at himself, he felt his brain banging against his skull, the night had already seemed long and stressful enough for him as it was but it only seemed to become even worse with this on top. He figured it was best for him to clean up his mess and go home before anyone else saw him. 

As he turned his heel to head back to where the cold body of the man he had just fed on, a crack of something from underneath his foot caught his attention. Moving his foot to take a look at what he had stepped on, he saw a porcelain face staring right back at him with giant black sockets where the eyes would be. 

Picking it up gently from the ground and examining it closely, there were visible cracks that decorated it's ivory colored surface. Jinwoo wasn't sure if he had caused from stepping on it just a few moments ago or if they were already etched on there for God knows how long, the flickering alley light under him didn't help for him to tell. One thing he could clearly see however was several dried blood stains which finally confirmed his doubts. 

He had come across with another. 

 

Fumbling with the keys to the dorm, Jinwoo tried his best to quietly open the door. His mind was still clouded with the thoughts of who exactly had seen him but he was more happy with the fact that he had finally made it home and couldn't wait to collapse into bed to get some rest after the long and stressful night. 

He managed to open the door and step inside, trying to slow the impact of the door as he closed it as to not wake any of the sleeping members. Placing the keys in the small table beside the entrance, he made his way into the laundry room to wash his dark sweater that was still stained. After that, he tried making his way across the hall to where his and the other member’s room were located but he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice calling for him. 

“Hyung?” Sanha’s voice sounded tired, as if he had woken up recently. In any other circumstance, Jinwoo would had felt endeared to see the youngest member of their group, in his pyjamas, hair messy and eyes half closed with sleep but he prayed he hadn't realized how late he had arrived. 

However, he kept his calm and gave Sanha a tired but warm smile “Hey captain ddana, why are you up? We don't have to wake up until later” 

Sanha took a little while to respond as he rubbed the tired off his eyes “Bathroom..”

“You heading there or?”

“Bed..”

Letting out a small chuckle, the leader took his member’s sleeve and pulled him towards his room so he could go to bed. Opening the door for him, Jinwoo gave his hair a ruffle before wishing his giant baby a good night. Sanha’s only response was a small but annoyed whine before he closed the door. 

Jinwoo let out a sigh of relief as he entered his own room, seeing his warm bed waiting to welcome him into a night of peaceful slumber soon. He quickly changed the rest of his clothes into his pyjamas and made himself comfortable against his mattress and blankets. 

All in store for him now was quiet night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y'all waiting  
> For more Astro stuff follow me on Twitter:  
> @angytienda1


End file.
